Portable computing devices have become an integral part of modern life, both as related to business activities and also for recreational purposes. In many cases, these devices combine multiple functions, such as computing, storing addresses, storing data, processing electronic mail and messages, and executing applications. Increasingly, more specialized functions are also carried out by these portable devices, such as scanning bar codes of products and merchandise. Such more specialized functions are useful to consumers, as well as to business users and manufacturers to keep track of inventories, products, etc.
Portable barcode scanners are designed to satisfy several design requirements which are often conflicting. These devices have to be rugged, since it is likely that during their operational lifetime they will be inadvertently dropped, crushed and otherwise abused by the operators. At the same time, the devices have to be sufficiently light so that they can be easily transported and used, without causing undue interference in the user's activities. Portable barcode scanners also are designed to be inexpensive, to lower the acquisition cost to the user, and to facilitate replacement of damaged or defective units.
In most respects, the barcode scanners can be manufactured with a shell (e.g., body) of tough polymers which are impact resistant. The shell may be formed of few parts, which are then assembled to produce a tough, somewhat fluid resistant shell to contain the more delicate internal electrical components. However, at least one opening is necessary in the portable barcode unit to permit the scanner to “see” the barcode indicia of a target product, good or device. A window typically covers the opening. The window is generally transparent to permit the visual scanner to work, and often cannot be made of the same material as the body of the device. It is thus necessary to affix the protective window over the opening in a manner that is inexpensive, and at the same time results in a strong bond giving the window shock proof properties similar to those of the rest of the device's shell.